Caitlineia the Hedgecat
Caitlineia the Hedgecat is one of Josh's best childhood friends. She is now the Archon Empress of the Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology. She is also the 2nd Lesser Deific Ventilus Queen. In Antiquus, some people call her the "Platinum Heart" because of her great charisma. History Early Life She is born on September 30, 2002, in the city of Cryglen, Avalaera, Ventilus, as Caitlineia Malicha Pagonia Eurius. She is one of the daughters of a Ventilussian couple, with Cordelia as her twin sister. In the neighborhood, there stood Thunderous Tornado Castle. Her first childhood friend is Josh the Hedgehog, the great grandson of the 1st Lesser Deific Ventilus King. she often played outdoor games with him. However, three years later, she was chosen to be one of the slaves of a Pyronian tyrant. She was separated from her childhood friend. After a year of bondage, she fled from her evil master at night through her Pagonian Psychokinesis. She went back to Ventilus to return to her family. However, extensive use of her psychokinetic power dealt a strain to her body and collapsed near an orphanage. She was never found by anyone, except a young Ventilussian nun. She seemed to be the owner of the orphanage. TBC Personality During her childhood times, she had a mildly cheerful demeanor. She is a very close childhood friend of Josh the Hedgehog. She often played outdoor games with him. However, when she became a slave, she became emotionally detached, resulting to the complete loss of her cheerful bearing. She became a very quiet, bland, and mysterious individual. Fortunately, this condition did not last long subsequent to their reunion. Her mild cheerfulness returned, and a boost of aesthetical value followed. She now valued elegance and modesty. She is even strict in terms of choosing clothes in her wardrobe for a specific occasion. Her complete silence became taciturnity. However, her mysteriousness remained. When she is with her husband at public, she does not display any form of romance of some sort. She only bonds with him as a couple in private circumstances and is not shy to do so, because she is also firm in her beliefs and ways to enjoy her marriage life. As her real name itself implies purity, she is christened as the legendary "Platinum Heart", due to her high level of charisma and beauty. She can persuade an individual to return to his or her old deeds, which can benefit himself and others, even if they are within an inch of complete corruption. She can only do this efficiently if she is willing to do so. She is denominated as one of Layla's counterparts, because of their completely contradicting personalities. Abilities She may not look powerful, but her powers are as formidable as Layla the FoxSkunk, as cited in The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault. She possesses a wide variety of powers, which dubbed her as "one of Layla's coincidential antipodes", along with Patricia the Skunk. Ancient Aerokinesis : She rarely uses this type of magic, until Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 79, when she was unable to use Pagonian Cryokinesis because of the aura she released that created crimson snowflakes in Diablodia. Due to Josh's Ancient Rejuvenation, he was able to give her the path to master Ancient Aerokinesis. She can cast strong wind spells which usual aerokinetics are incapable of casting. Pagonian Psychokinesis : Between the twin sisters, Yuki is the only one who has been taught about the arts of Pagonian Psychokinesis by their mother and is the only one who has mastered it at an early age of 500. Examples of Yuki's abilities involving Pagonian Psychokinesis are: *'Shock Visions - '''She can create shock visions in her opponent's mind directly or indirectly. She can only do this on a single person, until Episode 79. In order to cast the spell indirectly, Yuki must make eye contact with her target and at the same time, cast the spell. *'Telepathic Mode - She can turn invisible in this state. She can also communicate with other beings she is very familiar with, through the ability of telepathy. '''Pagonian Cryokinesis : She was able to learn Pagonian Cryokinesis from her mother. However, she is unable to master these arts easily, unlike her twin sister, Shizuku the Hedgecat, who is a prodigial practitioner. Additionally, Shizuku remarked that her twin sister was able to release her full potential in using Pagonian Cryokinesis during the time when the crimson snowflakes fell from the sky, and it was yet stronger than her mightiest skill. Rune of Immortality *'Enhanced Regeneration - '''Due to her Rune of Immortality, her wounds heal faster than any mortal being, as shown in The New Organization Episode 2: wherein she recuperated earlier than Patricia. '''Ancient Photokinesis' : Yuki unwittingly possesses the lost arts of Ancient Photokinesis. It is presumed that her first time to use this magic is in Ancient Battle Chapter 3: Nightmare's Reign. Weaknesses When she bestows her Rune of Immortality to a person with Special Psychomancy she bestowed upon that person, she dies. Also, when she is knocked out by a very powerful attack, she doesn't get any progress or she can't be awakened in this state, in order to regenerate. This state is known as Subcoma. Fortunately, she can't be attacked. Friends #Josh the Hedgehog (destined king) #Thomas the Echidna #Jetris the Hedgehawk #Louie the Fox #Arthur the Hedgehog #Alice the Cat #Sandy the Cat #Jess the Hedgehog #Rey the Hedgedragon #Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat #Raven the Flamehog #Aero the Wind Ancienthog #Pyro the Fire Ancienthog #Aqua the Water Ancienthog #Terra the Earth Ancienthog #Diamond the Hedgehog #Spade the Echidna #Heart the Cat #Clover the Bat #Frost the Skunk-cat #Scorch the Skunk-cat #Solar the Hedgehog #Lunar the Hedgehog #Astra the Skunk #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk (bestfriend) #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega #Metal Patricia #Golver the Mineralhog #Silvold the Mineralhog #SPARKY Rivals #Layla the FoxSkunk (dubbed as her dark counterpart) Enemies #Dr. EggRey #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog #Equera the Dark #Skyflame the Hawk #Reff the Ghosthog #Dr. EggPlankton #Jack-4 Commander #Layla the FoxSkunk (dubbed as her dark counterpart) #Kai the Hedgehog #Zane the Gorilla #Metal Jack #Tensai the Shark #Fury the Tasmanian Devil #Clyde the Chameleon #Professor Vulcan the Vulture #BlackSkull the Hedgehog Looks She has white fur, straight waist-length lime green hair, gold eyes, & tan skin. She wears a long-sleeved blue turtleneck shirt, blue ITS jacket, thick green fur shorts, golden belt, white boots with a cyan stripe, white stockings, & golden ringlets on her wrists, Her new design was on 2015. She currently has silver fur, wavy waist-length red-lime green hair which resembles a dragon fruit or pitaya ''of some sort, golden eyes, azure blue streaks, and tan skin. She has lime green hair on her head while her flowing hair is red. She wears a green Ancient Queen trench coat layered with armor and a shield-shaped pauldron on her left shoulder, as well as a leather sash with a golden buckle. She has a long sleeve on her right arm. She also wears green high-heeled shoes. Friendly Relationships 'Josh the Hedgehog' Currently, she and Josh are married, as stated in the Primordial Codex of the Ancients. Before they were married, they were close childhood friends. They often played outdoor gamed together. Howver, since the tyrant arrived in tbeir hometown, their presence was severed, but their bonds remained. Josh swore to save her from the tyrant by negotiating with him in a peaceful manner. When they met each other once again, he was the one who reverted her former past, because "when I am with him, I remember the past when we are together and it soothes my soul", according to her. Sometimes, when Josh has his spare time, he buys pizza for her wife. 'Jack the Hedgehog' 'Patricia the Skunk' They treat each other as sisters. They love each other like sisters. Hostile Relationships 'Dr. EggRey' 'Dr. EggPlankton' 'Layla the FoxSkunk' They have always fought each other. Yuki, being an individual possessing powers of light, Layla treats her like a great antipode, including Patricia the Skunk, which is a light being as well. ''Add your relationships with Yuki! '' Quotes *"Oh hi." '' *''"Oh, I will not fight you, Jack. I'm Josh 1st ranked sidekick. And I'm not an enemy." ''- Yuki explaining to Jack about how she got in the organization in The New Organization *''"I won't kill you, I'm merely going to shoot you at the leg to quiet you down." Yuki as she pulls out a pistol & aims it at Jack in The New Organization *"It's not necessary to heal me." Yuki as her wounds healed very fast in The New Organization *"All systems go! SEMRPS, ready to fire!" ''- Yuki activating the Infinity Pulsar in The New Organization *''"Stop now. Don't think about hurting General." Yuki touching Metal Patricia's head to cleanse her target simulator in The New Organization 'Sonic Riders Quotes' *''Let's ride. -before race starts *''... -when winning a race'' *''That's fine. - when losing a race'' *''A spectacular one. -when making an X landing'' *''Superb performance. -when making an SS landing'' *''Amazing. -when making an S landing'' *''Magnificent ride. -when making an A landing'' *''Impressive. -when making a B landing '' *''As usual. -when making a C landing'' *''Hmm.. -when making a D landing'' *''Needs improvement. -when making an E landing'' *''Hmph. -when passing someone'' *''Wow. -when passed by someone'' *''Let's initiate an astounding stunt. -when about to do a Gravity Dive'' *''Space is amazing.. -when doing a Meteor Burst'' Games 'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing' 'Glacial Velocity' 'STATS' 'Sonic Riders ' 'EX Gear: Ultra Glacier' She had her own Extreme Gear by Josh & her skills, & she dubbed it, namely Ultra Glacier. Her Extreme Gear is flexible in any field, making it versatile. This Extreme Gear has a special engine on the heels that makes its handling easier. It also has high speed, due to Ancient Energy as its energy source. As a skate-type, it has average strength, added by Yuki's impressive kicking power. She can also augment her attack with supportive magic. 'STATS' 'Attire' She wears cyan aviator goggles, blue turtleneck shirt, cyan wristbands that has a wristwatch attached to the right one, white fingerless gloves, athlete cyan skin-tight shorts, & cyan sport boots that has black leather belts & a white horizontal stripe on it. 'Attack' She can freeze her enemies by a widespread ice breath. The frozen enemies break free after 3 seconds of effect. 'Description' Her Extreme Gear has superior handling, making her swerves clean. It is also filled with Ancient Energy with a supercooled plasma coil battery, thus cleaning the Extreme Gear's fuel, enabling it to top up at high speeds like travelling in outer space! Trivia *Her name "Caitlineia" is defined as "pure", which is foreshadowed by her charismatic nature of being the "Platinum Heart". Gallery FFDM8.png|Yuki's Valentine outfit. Category:Cats Category:Immortal beings Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:JTH12's Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Psychomancers Category:Women Category:Ancient beings Category:Heroines Category:Pseudo-crossovers Category:Hybrids